


Always With Love

by Knowmefirst



Category: Jonathan Strange & Mr Norrell - Susanna Clarke
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 12:47:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4625862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knowmefirst/pseuds/Knowmefirst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Somethings cannot change, but it doesn't mean you cannot let someone know you love them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always With Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dellessa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dellessa/gifts).



> I hope you like it. I took some things from your notes pertaining to this fandom, so I hope I made it justice. 
> 
> Notes: First, I want to apologize for the AU of the story. I haven't read the book, but I have seen the T.V show so hopefully is not so different from the book. Also, I haven't had time to get it beta!

Arabella stayed a few minutes longer staring at the water after the image of her husband disappear. She didn’t know what she could do now, she knew that Jonathan wanted her to find someone else; but how could she when her heart only yearn for him. Her Jonathan, the man that would risk everything to save her. She turn away from the well and out into the street were Miss. Greysteel was still waiting for her. They walk back to Miss. Greysteel home where Arabella excuse herself upon arriving and walk to her room. She was tired and honestly she needed to take a nap before dinner so with that in mind she went to sleep.

She didn’t know what to think about the dream when she woke up, but one sure thing that came out of it was that she knew how to talk to her husband. The first thing she did, was get ask Dr. Greysteel to help her purchase the house that her everyone thought was hunted. From there on it went really fast the purchase of the house and before she knew it she was moving in. She started right away cleaning the tiny house, first she got rid of all the mirrors and then she hired cleaning women to help her with the rest of the stuff. It wasn’t long before she was settle in her new small one room house. That same day before she went to sleep, she wrote the first letter.

_Jonathan, please be well. I love you._

She walk down the stairs and look inside the well and before she lost her courage she kiss the letter and threw it in. With a final look she went up and to sleep. When she woke up smiling and threw her covers to the side, it had work. Jonathan had gotten her message, she didn’t know what it was, but the Raven King was giving them this small token. She knew it was the Raven King, he was the one that was letting them communicate. She didn’t know if it was because of one of his people that created all this fiasco or because he felt bad, however, whatever it was; she was happy.

_Jonathan, I heard you in my dream. I think that the Raven King has granted us this small token. I don’t know why, but please if you see him or know him. Do thank him. I miss you and I love you._

***

Time went by for Arabella and the letters and dreams continue. Every letter that she wrote was receive and this she knew because of the dreams. She wanted to live in the dreams as that was the only moment that she was able to see Jonathan. She only woke up to write and eat; and then again went back to bed. She didn’t know how much time it has pass since the first time she wrote the letter. However, all the letters were almost the same. They all started with…

_Jonathan, I miss you._

And they all ended the same…

_Always with love…_

However, one day there was no dream, nothing. No Jonathan. She wonder what she could have done wrong, what was it? Did the Raven King didn’t wanted them to continue communicating? However, when she went to the well to drop the latest letter and to ask Jonathan what had happened she found a letter floating in the water. It wasn’t one of hers; she knew this. As she always tended to use the same type of parchment. She pluck the letter from the water and notice that it wasn’t even wet. She open it and gasp when she saw the handwriting of her husband, it didn’t said much but for a few words, but those words were everything to her.

_Hello Arabella, I miss you my darling. I hope one day we can be together again. Always with love, Jonathan_

She sat down in the edge of the well and clutch the letter to her breast. She got up and sat down to write.

_Dear Jonathan, I have receive your letter and what a surprise it has been. When I didn’t saw you in my dreams, I fear that that was it. However, to wake up and see find a letter from you was the most lovely surprise that I could get. I love you and miss you, my dear Jonathan. Always with love, Arabella._

She kissed the letter and drop it off in the well, but this time instead of floating in the well like it always did, it sunk and before it touch the bottom. 

***

The letters kept coming faster than she could answer them, sometimes even twice in one day. And she as well answer them as fast as she could, in them Jonathan told her everything that she was seeing. The magic that you could breathe, he talk about the way things grew in the kingdom of the Raven King. He also talk about what Mr. Norrell and he discover about their magic, how there magic was not even one ounce of what the Raven King could do. He talk about how the magic flew around them, growing, changing into impeccable heights. How besides of breathing it, it could be touch. Magic was alive. 

Arabella read each letter with devotion and each one she could see her husband exuberant face as he tried to write down everything that he saw and touch. However, one day something else appear in the well along with the daily letter, a rose of impeccable beauty that its color couldn’t be of this world. The red of the rose was such that she couldn’t even describe it even if she tried. Another thing she notice after a couple of days was that it didn’t die, not like the other flowers when they got cut. This flower stayed beautiful. It sat in a glass vase on her writing desk and everything time she was writing a letter she would stop and look at it. 

Even if her husband wasn’t here with her, she knew that she had something from him, something that was letting her know that he was still okay and that he love her and always will. She turn back to her letter and again she sign it with the same words she always use:

_Always with love_


End file.
